Bleach and a Vampire 2
by Rico 94
Summary: The sequel to Bleach and a Vampire. Seventeen months after leaving Karakura, Ichigo and his friends reunite Tsukune and the newspaper club. This time Ichigo and his friends are in Yokai Academy. How will they fare in a school full of monster especially with another loaming threat on the horizon? Part 1 (Prologue - Chapter 4) Part 2 (Chapter 5 - ?). On a hiatus for now.
1. Prologue

**The following story is set after the Fullbringers arc and before the thousand year blood war arc on Bleach, in case you didn't know.**

Prologue

Seventeen months has come and gone since Tsukune and the newspaper club went to the human world and met Ichigo and his friends. Shortly after Tsukune and the newspaper club left Karakura, Ichigo lost his abilities as a soul reaper even the power to see the spirits of those that passed on. Seventeen months later, Ichigo and his friends encountered a man who was a substitute soul reaper like him. His name was Ginjo and he was the leader of a group of humans with unique ability called fullbringers. They've taught him to unlock his own ability and how to master it as well. As the training progress, the fullbringers started to show a dark side of them. They even made Ichigo fight his own friends. Soon the actions of the fullbringers caught the attention of the soul society as an army of the elite in the seireitei appeared, and in addition returned Ichigo's powers to him. The fullbringers were defeated by Ichigo and the soul reapers. Now on to the story…

In the world of the living, Ichigo was at a nearby bus stop with his bag waiting for a bus to take him to Yokai Academy. "Ichigo." A familiar voice called. Ichigo turned to where the voice came from and saw his friend Orihime along with Chad and Uryu.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"What you mean 'what are we doing here'?" Uryu said. "We're waiting on the bus to Yokai, just like you."

"So you guys got transferred too?"

"Yeah, they said four were getting transferred to Yokai Academy." Chad said. "It appears that we're the four who are getting transferred."

"Yeah, it appears so."

"I can't wait." Orihime said. "I wonder how Tsukune and the others are doing." Ichigo wonders that as well. It has been over a year since he saw Tsukune, Moka, and the other monsters. But now he's going to in the same school with them again. This time he'll be in their school, mixed up with other types of monsters.

A bus rolled up at the stop where Ichigo and the others are. It was the same bus that Tsukune and the newspaper club entered and left the world of the living in. The doors open revealing a man wearing a uniform, a bus driver's cap and smoking a cigar. The driver turned to Ichigo and said, "So you're the students from Karakura High School?"

Ichigo was a little creeped out by the driver's appearance. "Yeah, that's us."

The driver snickered at Ichigo's response and said to all four of them, "Climb aboard. But a little warning for you kids, Yokai Academy isn't like your everyday school. It's a bit more dangerous than that."

That left Ichigo and the others looking at the bus driver confused as they got on the bus, how dangerous can Yokai be? They are about to find out. After they got on the bus, it drove off, entering a tunnel and left the world of the living.

To be continued…

That's the prologue. This story is all about season 3 of 'Bleach and a Vampire.'

Now here's a question for you. In the Bleach world, would Tsukue be classified as a fullbringer with his abilities of a vampire and a goul? Yes or No? Give me your answer with your review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise and a Vampire

Chapter 1: Surprise and a Vampire

A bus rolled up at the stop where Ichigo and the others are. It was the same bus that Tsukune and the newspaper club entered and left the world of the living in. The doors open revealing a man wearing a uniform, a bus driver's cap and smoking a cigar. The driver turned to Ichigo and said, "So you're the students from Karakura High School?"

Ichigo was a little creeped out by the driver's appearance. "Yeah, that's us."

The driver snickered at Ichigo's response and said to all four of them, "Climb aboard. But a little warning for you kids, Yokai Academy isn't like your everyday school. It's a bit more dangerous than that."

That left Ichigo and the others looking at the bus driver confused as they got on the bus, how dangerous can Yokai be? They are about to find out. After they got on the bus, it drove off, entering a tunnel and left the world of the living.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukune was on his way to the academy for another crazy day like always. Little does he know this day has a little surprise for him.

"Hey Tsukune!" a familiar voice said. He turned around to see who it was and it was his vampire friend and his crush, Moka.

"Hey Moka, good morning." Tsukune greeted.

"So do you know who the new students are going to be?" Moka asked.

"New students?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." Moka pouted. "Ms. Nekonome told us that we would get new students today. Weren't you paying attention?"

* * *

(Flashback)

"New students?" one student from Tsukune's class asked.

"That's right." Ms. Nekonome said happily. "Due to our successful trip to the human last year, Karakura High School wants to return the favor and send some students here. Now when they get, I want to treat them as if they're one of our own okay?"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Ha ha, sorry it must've slipped my mind." Tsukune said, remembering Ms. Nekonome. "But to answer your question, I don't know who the new students are myself."

"Oh, Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted while she was running to Tsukune and hugging him, pressing his head to her busty breasts.

"Oh hey, Kurumu." Tsukune tried to muffle out while being in Kurumu's strangle and trying to breathe.

"Kurumu, let go of Tsukune!" Moka shouted with a flushed face.

"Why should I?" Kurumu said. "I don't your name written on him." Then a water pan appeared from out of nowhere and hit Kurumu over the top of her head, making relinquished on her hold on Tsukune.

"You heard hands of my Tsukune, you oversized cow!" Yukari shouted to her rival for Tsukune.

"What was that, you little shrimp?!" Kurumu shouted in a rage. "What would Tsukune do with a kid like you?" Then both Kurumu and Yukari were stabbed for the foreheads with ice kunai knives.

"You ask yourself that same question." Mizore said coming from behind a tree and walking towards Tsukune. "Beside, he's the future father on my children. So how many do you want?"

"Dream on, you ice witch!" Kurumu barked. "Tsukune's mine!"

"No, he's mine!" Yukari shouted and the three started another fight among themselves.

'Here we go again.' Tsukune thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

Meanwhile, a bus exited a tunnel leading to the human world and stopped at the nearest bus stop. "Here we are." The bus driver said as he opened he the doors of the bus.

"Okay thanks, I think." Ichigo said as he, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad got off the bus.

"No need to thank me kid. Besides, you might want to take back that thank you. On the other hand based on what Kisuke told me, I think you four would fit in just fine."

"Wait a minute, how do you know Kisuke?" Ichigo asked but the bus drove away before he could get his answer.

"Well, he's gone." Chad said.

"How does he know Kisuke is what I want to know?" Ichigo said.

"Perhaps he and Kisuke met some time ago." Uryu said. "He must some connections here too."

"Yeah that maybe it or he's one of Kisuke's so-called clients."

Orihime looked around the area and asked, "So does anyone know where the school is?"

"It should be that building over there." Chad said pointing to their destination. The others looked at where

"Is that a school or a castle?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's not too far from here." Uryu said, walking ahead of Ichigo and the others followed. "Maybe, we should it out."

"Hey, wait for me!" Ichigo ran to the group so he could catch up.

* * *

At the entrance, Tsukune and Moka were walking towards the gate and saw Ruby standing there. "Hey Ruby!" Tsukune shouted.

"Hey Ruby, good morning!" Moka shouted.

"Oh hello, you two." Ruby said.

"So what are you doing here?" Moka asked the witch.

"Well, it's a long story but I guess I can give the quick version." Ruby answered. "I'm to welcome the new students to Yokai Academy and take them to the head master. They should be here shortly."

"I see." Tsukune said. "So do you know who they are?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Really, who are they?" Moka asked.

"Turn around and see, I think we know them very well." Tsukune and Moka turned around and their eyes widen when they saw who the new students are.

To be continued…

* * *

**That's the first chapter of the story. Now this story will co-op with xXLillieFlowerXx, the partnership will start soon. IF you guys could get the chance read some of her stories as well. Thanks xXLillieFlowerXx for agreeing to help me with the story. See you guys next week**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion and a Vampire

Chapter 2: Reunion and a Vampire

At the entrance, Tsukune and Moka were walking towards the gate and saw Ruby standing there. "Hey Ruby!" Tsukune shouted.

"Hey Ruby, good morning!" Moka shouted.

"Oh hello, you two." Ruby said.

"So what are you doing here?" Moka asked the witch.

"Well, it's a long story but I guess I can give the quick version." Ruby answered. "I'm to welcome the new students to Yokai Academy and take them to the head master. They should be here shortly."

"I see." Tsukune said. "So do you know who they are?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Really, who are they?" Moka asked.

"Turn around and see, I think we know them very well." Tsukune and Moka turned around and their eyes widen when they saw who the new students are.

"What the…Ichigo, guys?" Tsukune said shocked.

"Hey Tsukune, what's up?" Ichigo greeted as he, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu walked up to the two. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I guess it has."

"Hey Moka!" Orihime said happily as she ran towards the pink-haired vampire.

"Hey Orihime, long time no see." Moka said as the girls hugged each other

"So wait you guys are the transfer students?" Tsukune asked.

"That's correct." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. "So is this Yokai Academy."

"Yes, it is." Ruby answered. "It's good to see you four again."

"It's good to see you too, Ruby." Chad said.

"Well if you four would follow me, I'll guide you four to the headmaster's office." Then Ruby turned to Moka and Tsukune. "And you two should head on to class."

"Oh right, we should get going." Tsukune said. "It was great seeing you guys again."

"Yeah maybe, we'll see you around." Moka said as she and Tsukune went one way and Ichigo and the others followed Ruby to the headmaster's office.

In Ms. Nekonome's class, the students took their seats and started chatting with the other about the new students.

"Have you heard anything about the new students yet?" a male student asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet." Another male student said.

"I heard that there were four of them." A female student said.

"I heard that too." Another female said. "I also heard that there were 3 guys and 1 girl."

"Really?" A male student said. "We're getting another in our class?"

"That's right." Another student said.

"Is she hot?"

"She's smoking hot, brother. Let's hope that Aono doesn't take this one too." The two students then threw a death glare at Tsukune.

"Right."

Near the windows, Tsukune and Moka were talking the little reunion with Ichigo and his friends earlier. "I can't believe that they're here." Tsukune said.

"I know but it's to see them again." Moka said. That caught the attention of Kurumu and the others.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Moka said sheeply.

"Come on, fess up." Mizore said.

"Yeah you two know who the students are, don't you?" Yukari said, causing Moka and Tsukune to flinch a little. "I knew it."

"Is that right?" Kurumu said. "So who are they?"

"Well, it's a surprise." Tsukune said.

"Come on, just tell us." Yukari pouted.

"Do we at least know them?" Mizore asked.

"As a matter of fact, we know them from our time in the human world." Moka said.

"Really?" Kurumu said. "Then tell us who they are?"

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were standing in front of the headmaster himself and the only one a little freaked of his appearance is Ichigo. "So the four of you are the transfers from Karakura High School, correct?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes, that's right." Ichigo answered.

"Kisuke has told much about you four, especially you Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's eye widen when the headmaster said his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"And how do you know Kisuke Urahara?" Uryu asked.

"Kisuke is a good friend of mine. He helped me out of sticky situation a few years back. As matter of fact, this transfer program was all his idea."

"I should've known it was his doing." Ichigo said.

"Don't get me wrong, his idea helped this school's goal to help monsters to better interact with humans by some of the students your school over a year ago. And from what Kisuke about you four and your abilities, you should in quite well in this school."

Back in the classroom, Ms. Nekonome finally entered the classroom in her usual fashion and the class their attention to the cat teacher. "Good morning class!" She greeted the class happily. "I'm sure all of you were thinking about the little announcement of the new transfer students. Well I have good news, they're here." The class started to chat amongst themselves when she said that. "So without further-a-due, may be the new students enter the classroom please." On that mark, the four from Karakura entered the classroom one-by-one. Orihime entered the classroom first and the eyes of all of the boys in the room turned to hearts when they saw Orihime. Ichigo entered the room the room next with his usual scowls, causing some whispers from the students. Uryu went into the room and Chad soon followed. The looks on Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu's faces went from anticipation to shock seeing the four from Karakura again.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome and a Vampire

Chapter 3: Welcome + Vampire

In the classroom, Ms. Nekonome finally entered the classroom in her usual fashion and the class their attention to the cat teacher. "Good morning class!" She greeted the class happily. "I'm sure all of you were thinking about the little announcement of the new transfer students. Well I have good news, they're here." The class started to chat amongst themselves when she said that. "So without further-a-due, may be the new students enter the classroom please."

On that mark, the four from Karakura entered the classroom one-by-one. Orihime entered the classroom first and the eyes of all of the boys in the room turned to hearts when they saw Orihime. Ichigo entered the room the room next with his usual scowls, causing some whispers from the students. Uryu went into the room and Chad soon followed. The looks on Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu's faces went from anticipation to shock seeing the four from Karakura again. Whispers continued to spread throughout the room.

"My, my, it's nice to see you four again." Ms. Nekonome said looking at the four students from Karakura.

"Oh hi, Ms. Nekonome." Orihime greeted happily and Ms. Nekonome responded in kind.

"Who the chick?" one of the boys asked quietly. "She looks like a goddess!"

"She's smoking hot." Another one said quietly. "No way, we're letting Tsukune take this one."

"It's like freshmen year all over again." A third boy said.

"Who's the guy with orange hair?" One girl whispered. "He looks cute."

"What about the one wearing glasses and the tall dark skin one?"

"How do they know Ms. Nekonome?" A random student whispered.

"Now class, since you don't know these four yet. I'll introduce them to you" Ms. Nekonome said. "They are Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Orhime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado. They were students of mine when the newspaper club and I went to the human world last year. When the school year ends, they'll return to their world. So please, don't treat them any less than any student here."

After class, Ichigo and his group went over to the lunchroom with the newspaper club following them, wanting answers. Once they entered the lunchroom, the four Karakura students were amused on how big the lunchroom is due to the fact they mostly eat outside.

"Okay, fuss up!" Kurumu shouted. "What's going on? Why are you guys here?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned.

"Are you happy to see us again?" Orihime asked sad.

"We are." Yukari said. "We're just surprised that's all."

"Come on you guys, let's give them a break." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune's right." Moka said. "Let's just be happy that they're here."

"Alright, but one more question." Kurumu said. "Have you guys picked any clubs to join?"

"Clubs?" Ichigo asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, every student in the school has to join a club." Yukari said.

"Why is that?" Uryu asked.

"It's something that the headmaster set up to help the students to cope with human society."

"Is that so?"

"Hey, how about joining the newspaper club?" Moka suggested.

"Really?" Orihime asked happily.

"What do you guys do?" Chad asked.

"Nothing much, we just report on a story that the perv we called the club's president think is news worthy." Kurumu said.

"I don't know about that." Ichigo said.

"Come on, it could be fun." Orihime said.

"I'm with Ichigo on this one." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. "Besides, he's the type to make the news rather than reporting it."

"What was that, Mr. Smartass?!" Ichigo growled.

"You think I'm wrong?"

"Okay, let's calm down." Moka said, trying to calm the boys down.

"You know there is a kendo club, if you're interested." Mizore suggested.

"Kendo club, you say?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, after seeing the way fight the last time we saw each other I think you should right in." Tsukune said.

"Alright, I think I'll try it out. If I think it's a waste of time, then I'll join."

"Really?" Moka said happily.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Don't hold your breath." Uryu said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

After lunch, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu follow Tsukune and the others to the room that the newspaper uses as Ichigo went to find the kendo club.

To be continued...

* * *

**Sorry for making the chapter short guys. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. After the next chapter, we will finally arrive at the Fairy Tale arc. I'm making omakes for this story so stay posted for them as well. Later.**


	5. Chapter 4: Decision and a Vampire

Chapter 4: Decision and a Vampire

Ichigo walked throughout the school looking for where the kendo club could be. Ichigo doesn't know his way around the school yet and Ruby wasn't there to help him to the kendo club. So he asked one of the teachers closest to him to point where the club is. The teacher helped by giving Ichigo the room number and how to get there. Ichigo followed the directions given to him as he reached the kendo club.

"So this is the kendo club, huh?" Ichigo said to himself as he entered the room

"Hey guys, look at what we got here." A club member said.

"If it isn't the new kid from the human world." Another one said.

"You guys want to pick a fight or something." Ichigo said with a serious look on his face. "I'm just to see if I could this job or not."

"If you want to join the kendo club, you have to pass a little test first." A third member said.

"And that is?"

"You'll have to defeat all of us if you want join."

Ichigo grabs a kendo stick from a nearby barrel and said, "Alright, you're on. Let's do this." On that mark, the kendo club charged towards Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka and Tsukune was showing Orihime, Uryu, and Chad the room used for the newspaper club. "So this is where we meet and work on the school newspaper." She said as the three Karakura natives looked around and the past issues of the school newspaper.

"Wow, you guys really worked on these." Orihime said looked some of the article on the papers and Moka nodded.

"Hey why is the club room open?" Gin asked as he walks into the room. When he enters the room, his eyes widen when he saw the Karakura group. "What are these guys doing here?"

"Oh hey Gin." Tsukune said. "We're just these guys around, that's all."

"So the mystery students were those guys?" The three from Karakura nodded.

"Well, these guys were wondering if they could join our club." Moka said.

"Really?" Gin said.

* * *

Back with Ichigo, Ichigo was walking towards the door. "Man, the best you guys did was making my pants dirty." He said as he looks at the defeated kendo club. Ichigo sighed and was ready to leave.

"Hold on." A new voice said. "So you're Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the new students from the human world." Ichigo turned around and saw a student among the defeated club members, holding a kendo stick.

"Are you the club's president?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I am." The student said. "Since you defeated all of the members of this club with ease, let's see if you'll have the same result again me."

Ichigo smirked and said, "Ok you're on. I just hope you make things more entertaining."

* * *

Back with newspaper club, Gin was done explaining to the three from Karakura what club objectives are and what they do.

"So you think you want to join?" Tsukune asked.

"I want to join." Orhime said happily. "It sound like it could fun."

"I'll join as well." Uryu said pushing up his glasses. Chad nodded stated he'll join too.

"Well that's great." Gin said. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the club. By the way, where's Ichigo. Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Ichigo said he'll check out the kendo club before he makes his decision." Tsukune said.

"I see. Well, I heard some of those are good when it come to fighting. But I'm sure he'll take care of himself.

"I'll find him." Moka said as she walks to the door. "I'll be right back guys.

"Okay." Orihime said as Moka left.

* * *

Back the kendo club, Ichigo walked towards the door ready to leave. "Well at least you put up a fight, but you still lost." He looked at the kendo club surround their defeated president.

"Whoa, this guy is good." A club member said.

"He even beat the club president with no problem." Another club member said looking the defeated club president.

Ichigo opened the door set to leave until… "Wait, Ichigo Kurosaki." The club president said stoping Ichigo. "Please teach us…teach us the way of the sword."

Ichigo sweatdropped from the sudden request and said, "Sorry but I'll pass." The kendo club fell to the ground in tears and Ichigo left.

"Ichigo!" Moka shouted running towards Ichigo.

"Hey Moka, what's up?" Ichigo said to the vampire.

"Nothing much, I was just looking for you." Then Moka looked at the teary kendo club. "What happened to them?"

"Don't ask. Anyway you were looking for me for something?"

"Oh right, I was wonder if you still would like to join the newspaper club or not."

"Well I don't see why not. Sure, why not." Moka's face lit up when Ichigo said that.

"Great, let me show where the club meets at." Moka grabs Ichigo's hand and pulled him towards the room that the newspaper club uses.

To be continued…

* * *

**This story is back after a long, unplanned hiatus. Sorry to keep all of you waiting for 5 weeks but I was busy. But I'm back on schedule now. And this is the final Bleach and a Vampire Story so I want to make this story as good as possible. Thanks for reading. Next chapter, we finally start the Fairy Tale Arc.**


End file.
